20 years
by justanotherfantasticnobody
Summary: 20 years in the future. Elena and Stefan are still together. rated m for smut


_20 years,_ she thought as she stared at her reflection. _20 years since Mystic Falls _and she hadn't aged a day. She swirled the glass of blood in her hand. And looked out the window and the beautiful Brazilian sunset. Traveling the world, in ageless beauty, on an endless run. _Running from what? _She asked herself. Even though she knew.

She was running from stability. She could live a thousand years and forever remain a teenage girl, in mind and in body. As she was currently in her underwear. Barely a woman, hardly ready to settle down, and she knew that even through all the heart break and all the joy of what could be a million years, she couldn't grow up, she wouldn't grow up.

People change. Vampires don't.

She heard the shower turn off and turned her head just as Stefan entered in a towel, walking over to the dresser. And as he smiled at her, all of a sudden, it didn't matter so much, it didn't hurt. She could keep running forever, as long as he was there.

"Here, put this on." He said tossing her a sundress.

"Why? Where are we going?" she pulled the dress over her head.

"Out." He said, smiling at her in the mirror. She stood up, and straightened her dress, flattening it with her hands. He let his towel drop to the floor and she couldn't help but stare. Suddenly it seemed like a much better idea to stay in. She walked up to him from behind.

"Or we could just stay here." She rested her hands on his hips, and kissed the back of his neck.

"Oh, no. None of that." He said, turning in her arms. " I will not have your seductive ways keep us from seeing this beautiful place we are lucky enough to be in." She was pouting now, but nonetheless put on her flip-flops and let him lead her outside.

It was a beautifully warm night, the wind in perfect ratio with the temperature. The stars were crystal clear, and so many of them inhabited the black sky. They walked hand-in-hand along the boardwalk, gazing up at the tiny diamonds.

"So, where are you taking me, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked, now that they had been walking for a while.

"It's not that far." He said looking ahead.

"That is not what I asked."

"It's really, just a tiny bit farther." He smiled at her, and put his hand on her back, playing with her chocolate hair. They walked along the beach, until they reached a wooden building decorated with strings of tiny colorful lanterns and heavy-beat samba music playing. Elena instantly smiled. Stefan gave them his name and they were seated immediately. They fallowed the waitress through the building, Elena smiling at everything. The dance floor and the martini bar. They were taken out back to a courtyard that was even livelier. The waitress brought them to their table, and handed them each a menu. She said something that sounded polite in Portuguese and left. Before opening her menu Elena looked around at all the couples dancing, and the colorful lighting, and then at Stefan and her smile got even bigger.

"I love Brazil." She stated. Stefan looked up from his menu and at her, taking in everything. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She was so cute, he thought before saying,

"And I love you." She looked back at him, and leaned over the table for what was supposed to be a quick kiss, that turned into a passionate affair complete with tongues. Their kiss was broken when the waitress came back, and again said something in Portuguese. Elena opened her menu and could not find a word of English, but chicken. She thought to be safest and order that. Stefan then proceeded to baffle her, ordering in perfect Portuguese. The waitress nodded and collected their menus.

"You speak Portuguese?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, well." Stefan responded with faux modesty.

They spent that portion of the night laughing and enjoying their dinner together.

He stood up and held out his hand for dancing. She looked at him quizzically.

"Really?" she asked, confused. She's always had to beg him to dance

"Hey, enjoy it while it lasts." He said as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song playing, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and breathed in his scent. God, she loved him. Every last thing about him, she loved. Even the things that in the past have caused her grief, she wouldn't change those parts of him for the world. His hands sunk to her hips and lower… lower, lower. The song changed to a faster paced one, and she pulled her head up and moved her hips faster. Her arms retracted from his neck, to rest on his chest hanging by the collar of his shirt. He brought forehead down to rest on hers, as his hands guided her hips to the fast and heavy tempo of the music. She turned around and began to grind against him. He pressed up hard against her and she could feel him through his jeans. When the song changed once again they were both breathless, and she excused herself to the bathroom. She dampened a paper towel and dabbed her neck at the mirror. A sudden figure in the glass made her jump. She turned around.

"Stefan, you're not suppo-" She was cutoff by his lips. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and pushed her up against the sink. Her lips reciprocated, as she grabbed his hand to lead him into a stall, never breaking their kiss. Her blind hands fumbled with the lock once they're inside. Eventually it is closed and she leaps into arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and running one hand through his hair, the other occupied on his belt. He slams her up against the wall, their heated kiss becoming even more so. Her tongue relentlessly prodding his. He breaks the kiss and his lips travel down her body, kissing her neck and lapping at the exposed top of her soft breasts. She groans in an attempt to be quiet. There is a lapse in kissing as she focuses on getting his dick free, and he pushes her panties to the side. His hardness is finally free, and she is getting so wet. He enters her in one quick thrust, and she gasps as he tries to bite back a moan. She is so wet and so tight. He starts plowing into her, thrusting in and out. God he is so big. Eventually she climaxes and he has to cover her mouth with his hand, a scream threatening to escape. He pushes in and out until his orgasm takes him and he squeezes her thigh so hard, he draws blood. He pants into her hair, and then pulls back, they look each other in the eye, and it is clear neither of them are sated.

"Let's go back to the hotel." He gives; setting her down and zipping himself back up.

"Yeah." She agrees, and he speeds them back home. They manage to get through the door, but soon enough she is slamming him against the wall, kissing his neck and tearing his shirt open. He grabs the hem of her dress and she pulls back to let him rip it off. Now in her underwear, she returns to his neck, and drags her fingernails down his chest. Her back is then smacked against the wall, and Stefan is lifting her up by the butt, needing, and squeezing. He kisses her lips hard, and sinks his tongue into her mouth, and she messages it with her own. She lets him have his way until she decided this isn't going anywhere and again slams him against the opposite wall. She kisses his lips, then jaw, then neck, then chest, then abs. She reaches his belt and unbuckles it as slowly as possible, whilst nipping his hip, and then soothing it with sloppy wet kisses. She pulls down his pants and boxers and is faced with his hardness. No mattered how many times she has seen it; she is still utterly enamored with his largeness. She strokes him with her index finger and slowly makes out with the head. She begins to pump him with her hand, and she flicks her tongue across his tip.

"You like that, baby?" she teases. His head falls back and hits the wall. She returns to his throbbing dick and begins to suck him. Bobbing her head back and forth. He looks down and nearly looses it at the site of her hot mouth on him.

"Uhh, Elena!" He reaches down and starts fucking her mouth. She groans at this, and the vibrations nearly send him over the edge. He tucks her hair behind her ear to see, and that did it.

"Fuck!" He shouted when he came into her mouth. She swallowed and just as she stood up, he pushed her with his vampire speed onto the bed. He bends down before her, and pulls her panties down. He kisses up the inside of her legs until he reaches the apex of her thighs. And he goes down on her.

He sucks on her clit, and teases her folds with the tip of his tongue.

"Ah, Stefan," He sucks so damn hard, she nearly lost it. He sticks a finger into her juicy cunt, and curls it just to hit her spot. She mewls, as she runs her fingers through his hair. He continues to prod her clit with his tongue, as he sticks another finger in.

"OH MY GOD!" Now pumping his fingers in and out of her cunt. _God, in and out in and out in and out._ He sucks harder on her clit, and pumps harder too.

"FUCK!" He presses his tongue hard against her clit, and nibbles at it. He sticks a third finger in furiously, and continues to finger her. She comes against his face, screaming his name.

He crawls back up her body, and places a wet kiss on her forehead before rubbing his shaft up and down her wet center.

"Please," she begs breathlessly.

"Please what, Baby?" he toys.

"Please, Please fuck me, Stefan." She answers.

"I don't understand?" he teases again.

"Stefan, I want you to make love to me."

"How?"

"Stefan, I want your huge cock inside my pussy. Please?"

"Oh, I get it. You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes." She cries. And with that he plunges all of himself into her dripping pussy. She was so tight, and he was so big, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. She wailed as he hammered into her soaked cunt.

"I fucking own you!" He shouted, lifting her hips, pounding her with all he could not hurt her with. "Say it!" he ordered. Thrusting in and out of her, her pussy juices coating his cock.

"I'm yours. You own me." She managed between gasps, as he launched into vampire speed.

"Stefan!" She moaned as she came, clenching around him forcing him to let go as well and spill his seed inside her.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. She rested her head and fell asleep almost instantly.

She dreamed about twenty more years, and twenty then after. He watched her sleep as he invested her dream, just to keep out the nightmares, and make sure she knew he was there.

After twenty-five years of Elena, he would never be apart from her. Even now as a boundary as weak as sleep separated them, he needed to be with her. Twenty years, of running with her by his side. And he knew there were twenty more to come. He'd never wanted this life, but lord knows he wouldn't change it. He didn't need a house or a yard with a white picket fence. He didn't need a dog or a lawn mower or kids. He had her. He had Elena. Elena Gilbert. Soon to be Salvatore. He looked down at her left hand, sprawled across his chest, and the shimmering diamond upon it. He smiled at the ring, and then at Elena. Twenty years had gone by so fast. But they were the best twenty years of his life… so far


End file.
